wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Sfinks lodowy/I/02
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Sfinks lodowy Żaglowiec „Halbran”. Objętości trzystu beczek ładunku, dokładnej i mocnej budowy, z okuciami z grubej miedzianej blachy, a pochyłemi, więc podatnemi pod najlżejszy wietrzyk masztami, wśród których wyróżnia się maszt wielki, z szerokim żaglem i całą siecią mocnych lin; na przodzie żagiel trójkątny i para łodzi po bokach. Taki był wedle opisu Atkinsa ogólny wygląd zewnętrzny żaglowca „Halbran”, który obok wytrzymałości jaką zapewniał, wyglądał lekko i zręcznie, czyniąc tem samem zasłużoną reklamę warsztatowi okrętów w Birkenhead, skąd pochodził. Kapitan Len Guy, jako w 3/5 częściach właściciel statku, rozporządzał nim dowolnie, a będąc w bezustannym ruchu na morzach południowej Afryki i Ameryki, prowadził od lat sześciu handel różnemi towarami od wyspy do wyspy, od jednego do drugiego lądu stałego. Jako więc wyłącznie kupiecki okręt, Halbran nie potrzebował owej licznej załogi, która jest niezbędną na statkach polujących na wieloryby; to też obok kapitana znajdował się tam jeden tylko oficer, jeden „bosman” czyli zawiadowca załogą, kucharz i ośmiu marynarzy. Że jednak wody, których się wyłącznie prawie trzymano, były stale nawiedzane przez rozbójników morskich, przezorność więc kazała uzbroić Halbrana w odpowiednią do obrony ilość armat, oraz wszelakiej broni i amunicyi, a baczna straż dniem i nocą zajmowała swe posterunki. W czesnym rankiem dnia 7-go sierpnia, zostałem nagle przebudzony silnem stukaniem do drzwi mego pokoju, oraz znanym mi głosem pana Atkinsa, który pytał: – Panie Jeorling, czy śpisz pan jeszcze? – A któźby mógł spać wobec hałasu, jaki pan robisz! – odpowiedziałem. – Cóż tam zaszło nowego? – Widać okręt w oddaleniu sześciu mil jeszcze; zdaje się jednak, iż zmierza do naszego portu… – Może to Halbran – zawołałem, zrywając się z łóżka. – Przekonamy się o tem za parę godzin; w każdym razie jest to pierwszy okręt w tym roku, więc słusznie należy się mu jak najlepsze przyjęcie! Z wyjątkowym pośpiechem dokończyłem szczegółów mojego ubrania i podążyłem do portu, z którego jednej strony odsłaniał się szeroki widok na morze. Dzień był jasny, powietrze wolne od mgły, a morze lekko kołysane łagodnym powiewem wiatru. Kilkunastu ludzi, przeważnie rybaków, zgromadziło się już w porcie, otaczając Atkinsa, jako osobistość bezwątpienia najbogatszą i najwięcej też poważaną wśród miejscowej ludności. Mimo, że wiatr sprzyjał przybywającemu okrętowi, tenże nie spieszył się zbytnio, czekając widocznie chwili przypływu. Zebrane towarzystwo skracało więc sobie chwile oczekiwania żywą rozmową, a nawet sprzeczką w kwestyi narodowości widzianego zdala statku. Nie biorąc w tem osobistego udziału, z niemałem wszakże zajęciem słuchałem wygłaszanych zdań, choć przyznać muszę, że odczuwałem rzeczywistą przykrość, ilekroć wątpiono, aby to był tak upragniony przezemnie Halbran. – Cóż znowu – oburzał się Atkins – któżby inny jeśli nie kapitan Len Guy przybywał tu pierwszy! Jestem tak tego pewien, jakbym już trzymał jego rękę w mojej i dobijał targu na parę centnarów kartofli, które zwykł odemnie kupować. – Masz pan mgłę przed oczami! panie Atkins – odważył się powiedzieć jeden z rybaków. – Ty na pewno masz większą we własnej głowie! – odrzucił gniewnie oberżysta. – Ten okręt nie ma charakteru okrętów angielskich! – zauważył znowu ktoś inny. – Sądząc z jego śpiczastego przodu, przyznałbym mu raczej budowę amerykańską. – Przeciwnie, jest całkiem angielski – upierał się Atkins – mógłbym przysiądz na to, że zbudowany został w Birkenhead, skąd właśnie i Halbran pochodzi. – Ot, próżne gadanie! – dał się słyszeć stary jakiś rybak – już ja się znam na tem, i wiem że to jest „Amerykanin”, pochodzący z Baltimore. – Głupiś! – z największą niecierpliwością – zawołał oberżysta; – przetrzyj sobie lepiej okulary i patrz jaką tam wywieszają chorągiew! I rzeczywiście, właśnie w tej chwili zajaśniała nad żaglami chorągiew Zjednoczonego królestwa Wielkiej Brytanii, co naturalnie zakończyło wszelkie sprzeczki i domysły względnie do narodowości przybywającego, lecz jeszcze nie dało żadnego zapewnienia, aby to był stanowczo Halbran. Ale i te niepewności upadły przed nadejściem południa, gdy rzeczywiście statek kapitana Len Guy’a zarzucił kotwicę w porcie Christmas. Poczciwy Atkins nie posiadal się z radości, którą wymownie objawiał gestami rąk i głowy, zwróconemi jako radosne powitania ku stojącemu na pokładzie kapitanowi. Tymczasem usunięty nieco na bok, mogłem uważnie przyjrzeć się temu człowiekowi, którego mi oberżysta w tak pochlebnem przedstawił świetle. Był to mężczyzna w wieku około 45 lat, silnie zbudowany, muskularny, lecz chudy, z twarzą ogorzałą i włosem już siwiejącym. Czarne jego oczy błyszczały jak zarzewie z pod krzaczatych brwi, a zaciśnięte. wargi ust świadczyły o powściągliwości w mowie. Ogólnie biorąc, obok rysów znamionujących bystrość umysłu i wiele silnej woli, widoczne w niem było pewne zamknięcie w sobie, pewna ostrożność w stosunkach z ludźmi. Druga osobistość żyjąca na Halbranie, z którą mię również oberżysta opowiadaniem swem oddawna zaznajomił, był bosman Hurliguerly, rodem z wyspy Wight, lat przeszło 40. Przedstawiał on typ marynarza wyprobowanego na wszelkie warunki życia na morzu, lecz zarazem będącego uosobionem przeciwieństwem swego kapitana – tak ruchliwym, gadatliwym i szukającym towarzystwa wydał mi się od pierwszej chwili, gdy nazajutrz, dobrze już powiadomiony przez Atkinsa o mojej osobie, pierwszy zaczepił mię słowami: – Witam pana, panie Jeorling! – Witam – odrzekłem nieco zdziwiony – jaki masz pan interes? – Chcę panu ofiarować me usługi. – Pańskie usługi? Względem czego? – Odnośnie do zamiaru, jaki pan masz zapisania się na pasażera statku Halbran. – Z kim jednak mam przyjemność?… – Jestem bosmanem tego statku, a nazywają mię ogólnie Hurliguerly. Jestem wiernym towarzyszem kapitana Len Guy’a, który chociaż jest znanym z tego, że niczyich rad nie słucha, względem mnie wszakże robi często wyjątek. – A więc przyjacielu – odpowiedziałem pod wpływem myśli, że usługi tego człowieka mogą rzeczywiście stać mi się przydatne – pomówmy trochę o interesie, jeżeli masz obecnie czas wolny. – Rozporządzam całemi dwiema godzinami, chociaż w ogóle mało jest roboty dzisiaj. Jutro trzeba będzie trochę towaru wyładować, nieco też zabrać znowu na statek, ale to żadna praca: to wypoczynek dla załogi. Chodźmy więc – dodał, wskazując ręką oberżę, i szerokim krokiem podążył w tymże kierunku. – Czy nie moglibyśmy porozumieć się tutaj – zauważyłem. – Rozmawiać, panie Jeorling, stojący i z suchem gardłem, gdy tak łatwo usiąść za stołem pod „Zielonym Kormoranem”, z lampeczką mile rozgrzewającego wisky… – Nie pijam nigdy, panie bosman… – Szkoda wielka! Będę jednak pił za pana i za siebie! Nie sądź pan wszakże, abym był nałogowym pijakiem! Nigdy więcej nad miarę, a tyle tylko, ile trzeba… – Widocznie dobry to pływak po karczemnych wodach – pomyślałem, idąc za rozprawiającym ciągle marynarzem. Zaszedłszy do oberży w nieobecności Atkinsa, zajętego właśnie na pokładzie statku traktowaniem sprzedaży i kupna przedmiotów swego handlu, kazałem podać dla mego towarzysza butelkę wisky i skoro wychylił pierwszą szklankę, rzekłem: – Rachowałem głównie na Felicyana Atkinsa, że mi ułatwi porozumienie z kapitanem Len Guy, zostaje z nim bowiem, jak mię zapewniał, w przyjaznych stosunkach. – Et – mruknął Hurliguerly – Atkins jest poczciwym człowiekiem, kapitan przyznaje to nawet, ale w tej sprawie nic on nie znaczy; pozwól mnie samemu działać, panie Jeorling. – Czyż to rzecz tak trudna do przeprowadzenia? – zapytałem zdziwiony – czy niema ani jednej wolnej kajuty na waszym Halbranie? Mnie najmniejsza wystarczy, a zapłacę dobrze. – Wtem przeszkoda najmniejsza, bo kajutę wolną, dotychczas ani razu jeszcze nie zajętą, mamy przecież na. naszym statku. Ale widzi pan, (ja tylko w zaufaniu panu to mówię), że trzeba wielkiego sprytu, większego niż go ma Atkins, aby skłonić naszego kapitana do zabrania obcego pasażera. On temu zawsze stanowczo się opierał… Za pomyślność pańską! – dodał, wychylając drugi kieliszek, poczem zabrał się do nałożenia mocno woniejącym tytuniem, swej krótkiej, od użycia zczerniałej fajeczki. – A więc panie Hurliguerly – rzekłem, przerywając chwilowe milczenie. – Słucham pana – odpowiedział mój towarzysz, otoczony kłębem dymu. – Powiedz mi, jakie są przyczyny tak niegościnnego usposobienia waszego kapitana. – Bo się to nie zgadza z jego upodobaniem, bo nie lubi krępować się niczem. Jeździ gdzie i jak mu się podoba, nieraz też każe wpół drogi nawracać, a nikt z nas nie wie dla czego. Nawet mnie tego nie powie, chociaż już długie lata żyjemy razem, jeżdżąc bezustannie od Australii do Ameryki, od Hobarttown do Kerguelen, od Tristan d’Acunha do Falklandu. Parę razy zapuściliśmy się nawet aż do lodowców morza podbiegunowego. Jednem słowem, jedziemy gdzie wiatr nas poniesie, a wszędzie zatrzymujemy się tyle tylko, ile potrzeba dla interesów handlowych. W takich warunkach, widzi pan, każdy pasażer jest zawadą krępującą niepotrzebnie. Słuchając mego towarzysza, powziąłem przekonanie że posiadając ogólną wadę marynarzy, lubi bardzo mijać się z prawdą, i widziałem w tem jedynie chęć przedstawienia mi w jakimś tajemniczym mroku statku Halbran, i kapitana jego pchanego fantazyą lub siłą przeznaczenia w bezcelowe tułactwo. – Jest jednak rzeczą pewną, że opuścicie Kerguelen za cztery lub pięć dni? – Najniezawodniej. – I udajecie się stąd do Tristan d’Acunha. – Być może… – A więc, panie bosman, ta „możebność” wystarcza mi, i ponieważ ofiarowałeś mi swoje usługi, zechciej więc wpłynąć na swego kapitana, aby mię przyjął jako pasażera. – Może pan uważać to już za rzecz pewną… – Doskonale! i zapewniam cię panie bosman, że nie będziesz miał powodu żałować oddanej mi przysługi. – Przyjemnie mi, że będę panu użytecznym; tymczasem jednak muszę już odejść, nie czekając nawet powrotu Atkinsa! – zakończył marynarz. I wychyliwszy ostatnią szklankę wisky, pożegnał mię przyjacielskim uśmiechem, a kołysząc się na łukowato zgiętych nogach, otoczony kłębami dymu swej fajki, przyspieszonym krokiem podążył do portu. Pozostawszy sam w obszernej izbie oberży, pogrążyłem się w głębokiej zadumie, nie mogąc rozwiązać pytania, jakaby w rzeczywistości mogła być przyczyna tak niechętnego przyjmowania obcych pasażerów na pokład Halbrana. Że kapitan Len Guy, według zapewnień Atkinsa, jest dzielnym marynarzem, o tem nie miałem racyi wątpić. Dla czego wszakże owa tajemniczość i dla czego unikanie obcych ludzi? Czy przypadkiem dzielny kapitan nie uprawiał w skrytości kontrabandy, lub co gorsza, nie prowadził handlu niewolnikami? Nie byłoby w tem nic nieprawdopodobnego, mimo gorących zapewnień Atkinsa o jego zacności, bo i co wreszcie mógł wiedzieć taki oberżysta, który nie miewał z nim innych stosunków, prócz zamiany drobnych towarów, w czasie jego krótkiego spoczynku u wysp Kerguelen. A może też szanowny bosman ze swem zbyt widocznem upodobaniem do wisky, starał się usługi swe spotęgować, by tem sowitszą otrzymać nagrodę. Może sam kapitan, jako kupiec z zawodu, będzie nawet bardzo zadowolonym, że znajdzie pasażera tak mało wymagającego, a gotowego płacić sowicie. Wszystko to jest możebnem, powiedziałem sobie wreszcie, i by skrócić czas oczekiwania, postanowiłem przejść się trochę. Po godzinie przechadzki spotkałem Atkinsa na brzegu portu i opowiedziałem mu rozmowę z bosmanem. – A to ci panie zarozumiałe stworzenie z tego Hurliguerly – zawołał z oburzeniem oberżysta – on bodaj chciałby wmówić w każdego, że kapitan nosa sobie nie utrze bez jego dorady! W gruncie nie zły to człowiek, lubi jednak pasyami wyciągać gwineje z cudzej kieszeni… Miej się więc pan na baczności przed nim, ściśnij swoją sakiewkę i nie pozwól się wyzyskać! – Dziękuję ci za życzliwą radę, mój dobry Atkinsie – odrzekłem – powiedz mi wszakże, czyś mówił już z kapitanem Len Guy w moim interesie? – Jeszcze nie, panie Jeorling, mamy na to czasu dosyć, toż Halbran zaledwie osiadł na kotwicy. – To prawda, chciałbym jednak mieć już w tym względzie pożądaną pewność. – Bądź pan zupełnie spokojnym! Niema się czego obawiać, rzecz ta ułoży się sama. Tylko trochę cierpliwości! Zresztą nie ten, to inny statek, których przybycia tylko patrzeć, zabierze pana bez trudności. Wkrótce będziesz pan miał wybór większy, niż między domami jakie otaczają oberżę pod Zielonym Kormoranem, za to poręczam panu moją osobą. Lecz piękne te słowa i zapewnienia zarówno ze strony bosmana jak oberżysty, nie zadowolniły mię wcale, postanowiłem więc przy pierwszej sposobności osobiście sprawę rozjaśnić. Nie czekałem długo. Zaraz na drugi dzień rankiem, gdym chodził w przystani, podziwiając silną a lekką budowę żaglowca spostrzegłem idącego tam również kapitana, i mimo widocznej jego chęci ominięcia mię, podążyłem ku niemu. W chwili jednak, gdym już miał wymówić słowa powitania, nadszedł pułkownik, i oba tak szybkim krokiem zwrócili się w bok, iż niebawem zniknęli mi z oczu za ostrym załomem skały. – Tam do licha! – zawołałem zniecierpliwiony – i znowu głupia niepewność! Ale jutro nie będę już czekał żadnej sposobności, pójdę zaraz rano wprost na statek, niechże raz wiem: „tak czy nie”! Uspokojony nieco tem postanowieniem, wróciłem do oberży, bo też obiadowa zbliżała się już godzina. Jest wszakże wrodzonem naturze ludzkiej, że wbrew doznanym zawodom, spodziewa się jeszcze otrzymać czego pragnie. Więc i ja mimowolnie jakoś opóźniłem rozkaz podania obiadu, w nadziei spożycia go w towarzystwie kapitana, który, jak mi się zdawało, nie omieszka skorzystać ze sposobności zmiany pożywienia, tak ogólnie pożądanej dla zdrowia. Lecz i w tem czekał mię zawód. Samotny, jak przez tyle dni poprzednich, zasiadłem do stołu i noc już zapadać poczęła, gdym wychodząc, spotkał na progu oberżystę palącego spokojnie swą fajką. Spojrzałem w stronę portu, nadsłuchując zwykłego objawu ruchu i życia wśród przybyłej na wypoczynek załogi. Żaden jednak głos ludzki, żadne kroki przechodzącego nie wmieszały się do szumu i łoskotu wywołanego przypływem morza. Oprócz jednego światełka z masztu, ciemność otaczała Halbran. – Bodaj wszyscy tu z akuratnością życia w koszarach, stawić się muszą do nocnego spoczynku równo z zachodem słońca – pomyślałem. – Zdaje się, że kapitan nie bardzo lubi odwiedzać twoją oberżę, panie Atkinsie – zagadnąłem po chwili oberżystę. – Zachodzi tu czasem w niedzielę, a dziś sobota, panie. – Nie mówiłeś z nim dotychczas o moim interesie? – Owszem, mówiłem… – odpowiedział zagadnięty lecz w głosie jego odczułem pewne wahanie. – Więc cóż?… – Nie tak, jak się spodziewałem i jak pan tego pragniesz… – Odmawia?… – Atkinsie – powiedział mi – ty wiesz, że mój statek nie jest pasażerski, nie miałem nigdy nikogo obcego na nim, i na przyszłość mieć nie chcę!